SANCTITY
by Hotsatin
Summary: Sequel to Final Battle For All Mutant's. Five years into the lives of the Mutant X Team. How have thier live's changed are Brennan and Shalimar still together and how are Lexa and Jesse coping with parenthood.
1. Five Years Later

  
  
** SANCTITY  
**  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Mutant x characters. I do however own this story and the character Emma. The Song belongs to Brian McKnight 'Back At One'.

Five years into the lives of the Mutant X Team.  
  
'Emma, come on sweetie or you'll be late for school'  
  
'Coming mummy, just getting my school bag'  
  
The little girl, with beautiful flowing brunette hair and hazel eye's skipped down the stairs.  
  
'Come on and put your hands in your jacket, its cold outside'  
  
The little girl did as her mother instructed.  
  
'Hay, you leaving without giving your old man a big hug and kiss'  
  
'Sorry daddy' she ran into the large warming arms of her father.  
  
'I love you daddy'  
  
'I love you to princess'  
  
'I'll be back soon'  
  
'Ok'  
  
The woman and the little girl exited the house. Jesse stood looking out the window. Emma was an identical replica of Lexa. Lexa had arrived to name their child after Emma deLauro (Till this day he couldn't believe she was dead). She would have been happy for him, leading a normal life. Lexa had gotten a job as Finance Manager. He was working at a nice I.T Company. Their lives weren't as exciting as the days of Mutant X, but it was normal and it allowed Emma to feel normal and forget about her mutant powers. With the combination of his and Lexa's genetic codes Emma had the power not only to alter the density of her body, but to also manipulate light.  
  
He glanced at the clock, he had to rush or he would be late for work.  
  
Shalimar was frustrated, she had flicked through so many wedding brochure's and still had no idea where or how to begin planning her wedding. She wasn't into this kind of stuff, but Brennan was so eager to have a big wedding and see her walk down the aisle in a big white gown. Where was Lexa she thought, she needed help. As she sat waiting for Lexa she suddenly glanced at her left hand, there on her wedding finger was the most amazing diamond ring she had ever seen, in six months she would become Mrs Brennan Mulwray.  
  
She recalled vividly the day he had proposed. She was coming home from work, at the Animal Sanctuary very knackered. As she drove into the driveway she saw Brennan's car there already. She remember how strange it was because Brennan was never home before her, he owned the local bar **'Bren's Feral'** and was always home late.  
  
As she neared the door, she noticed all the lights were off, but there was a flicker of light coming from somewhere. She opened the door, and stood their amazed. On the floor were red rose petals leading up stairs. 'Brennan' she called out. There was no response. She noticed a note lying beside a white single rose on the first staircase. She picked it up and read '**_Follow the roses'_**. She started picking up each single white rose that he had left on the stairs. When she arrived on the top landing the roses continued to the door of their bedroom. On the door was another note. _**'Open the door with you eye's closed and wait for further instructions'**_. She did as the note instructed, she stood inside the room with her eyes shut. Suddenly music began to play:  
  
_Its undeniable that we should be together  
  
Its unbelievable how I used to say that I'd fall never  
  
The basis is need to know, if you don't know just how I feel,  
  
Then let me show you now that I'm for real...  
  
If all things in time, time will reveal  
  
One... your like a dream come true  
  
Two... jus wanna be with you...  
  
Three... girl its plain to see...that your the only one for me...  
  
Four...repeat steps one through three...  
  
Five... make you fall in love with me...  
  
If ever I believe my work is done....then I start Back at One  
_  
'Open you eyes' he whispered.  
  
She opened her eyes and there stood in front of her Brennan in a tuxedo looking as handsome as she could have ever imagined, tears began to stream down her face.  
  
'Wow' she gasped  
  
He got down on one knee, and took out a box from his pants pocket.  
  
'Shalimar Fox, I love you more than life itself and I can't imagine spend the rest of my life not knowing what it would be like to have been married to you, so would you do me the honour of becoming my wife.'  
  
Without any hesitation she said 'YES'  
  
That night they danced and made love until the sun came up.

* * *

_That's a little teaser for all you impatience ones who couldn't want for the sequel. Will have a longer Chapter Two up soon. Review and let me know what you think so far though **please. **_


	2. The Wedding

**

* * *

SANCTITY**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Mutant x characters. I do however own this story and the character Emma._**

Five years into the lives of the Mutant X Team. Contd

Ding Dong

Shalimar broke from her thought and went to open the door.

'Lexa, thank god you're here'

'What happened?'

'What happened, I've been through ten's of thousands of magazine's and still I have no clue what I'm doing'

'Its ok, I'm here now.' Who would have thought that Lexa was looking forward to planning a wedding, she had changed so much in those five years. She was a mother, a wife, an employee and now a wedding planner and she loved it. She loved this life away from Mutant X, the excitement no longer appealed to her; she loved the quiet peaceful life she now had.

'Ok! Well lets make a list'

* * *

10 minutes later

'Oh my Lord, Lexa seriously'

Lexa looked down at her list.

'What!'

'I just wanted a simple wedding'

'This is for a simple wedding'

**Lexa's List**

_Wedding Dress_

_Brennan's Tux (because he'll probably just turn up a jeans and a t-shirt)_

_Cake (Chocolate because its Shal's and Bren's favourite)_

_Her Maid of Honour Dress (Shal did not want any bridesmaid)_

_Hair_

_Car Hire (bride's got to arrive in style)_

_Venue for the reception_

_Food_

_Guest List_

_Music (band or DJ)_

_Decoration_

_Flowers_

'Well since were both free for the day we might as well look for the dress, come on were going shopping' Shalimar said grumpily

'Its your wedding be happy'

'This is then tenth shop we've been to Shal and still we haven't found one dress you like'

'All the dresses have been so froufrou I want something plain and simple...' suddenly her eye caught a dress in the corner. 'Something like that'

'Ok. Well let's try it on'

'Oh you look beautiful Shal, you'll bring Bren to tears for the first time in his life'

Shal looked in the mirror; yes this was the dress she thought.

* * *

Later that night

'Mummy, can you help me with my homework, please'

'Let mummy finish making supper then she'll come and help you ok, ask daddy'

'Daddy, mummy said you should help me with my homework' she jumped into Jesse's lap.

'I have to do maths'

'Math's huh, I can see why mummy sent you to me'

'I heard that'

'So lets see, what problem you have to solve' Jesse loved being a dad and Emma was the perfect child at the moment, even as a baby 90% of the time she slept through the night. If he thought possible he would love for he and Lexa to have a little boy.

'Dinner's ready' Lexa called

'Yeah! Stake and Kidney pie my favourite'

They sat all together at the dinner table like they did every night. Yes! Life for the Kilmartin residence was good.

* * *

Brennan's car pulled up to the garage. He was home. Finally thought Shalimar, he said he was going to be home an hour ago.

'Shal, I'm home' Brennan walked through the door clutching a pizza box with a large plastic covering.

'Thought you said you would be here an hour ago, what happened?' she was a bit upset.

'I had to pick up something for us to eat and I got this'

'What is it?'

'My Tux'

'You actually got the Tux'

'Yeah, I know but I want the day to be perfect for you, I want to give you everything you always wanted. I love you'

'I know, let me see it then'

'Hell no, not until I get comfortable wearing it'

'Ok!' she said. She didn't want to push him because she knew wearing a Tux was a big deal for Brennan, it just wasn't his style.

The couple sat in front of the TV eating their pizza whilst watching Pretty Woman; it was Shal's favourite. She always dreamed of being whisked away by her knight in shinning armour. And she had been by Brennan. She glanced over to him; he hated the film, his lips always curved on the left when he wasn't comfortable. But the night before she had sat through Fast and Furious 1 & 2. She laid her head on his shoulder, like she did many nights before.

Brennan smiled, he knew Shal was getting tired, she always laid her head on his shoulder, when she was getting sleepy, he would have to carry her up to bed. He'll wait till she put her hands on his leg, signally bedtime.

**1 month later.**

It was Shalimar and Brennan's Big Day

'You look so beautiful Shalimar' Lexa said.

Shalimar looked in the mirror, yes the dress was beautiful, it was a long straight dress, and it had a diamond-encrusted pattern on the top. It fitted her perfectly and showed of her slender built figure. Her hair was swept up, but a few strands flicked across her face, she wore a beautiful but simple tiara on her head to compliment. It had been a long journey for her; she was going to be a married woman. Shalimar Mulwary she spoke to her self.

'Shal are you ready?' It was her father. She was glad he was here giving her away. After all they had been through. They had worked hard mending bridges this past five years.

'I can't go through with this Jess'

'Calm down Bren, you'll be fine thought you were the tough gut'

'I am, getting married is going to ruin my reputation, I was a player man, had women all over me'

'But you and Shalimar have been together for over five years now'

'Yeah, but that was different I'm making a solemn commitment to be faithful to one women for the rest of my life, I'm going to be a married man, you know the old ball and chain'

Jesse laughed, he knew it was just nerves', Brennan loved Shalimar.

'Do you love her?'

'Of course'

'Can you see yourself without her?'

'No!'

'And I have never seen you look at any woman before the way you look at Shal now'

'Your right!' Brannan took a deep breath 'Let's get married'


	3. The Big Day

SANCTITY

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Mutant X characters. I do however own this story and the character Emma.

Shalimar took one last look in the mirror and took a deep breathe of air. The butterflies in her tummy just wouldn't settle. 'Nerves' she muttered to herself.

'What did you say Shal'

'Nothing'

'You look beautiful sweetheart, the bell of the ball'

'Thanks daddy'

Lexa walked through the door. 'Their ready for us now'

Her father took her arm and proceeded out the door.

The wedding procession began, Lexa walked down the aisle first, wearing a cream laced dress. The wedding theme began to play and Shalimar and her father proceeded to walk down the aisle, towards her soul mate. As she neared him, her heart began to beat fast and faster, her hands started to sweat, lucky she was wearing gloves. He smiled at her as she neared him.

Her father handed her to Brennan, who quickly took her arm.

'Make her happy' he said before kissing his daughter's cheek and sitting down.

'Before we begin Shalimar and Brennan have both written their own vows, Shalimar will you begin'

_Today, Brennan, I join my life to yours, not merely as you wife  
but as your friend, your lover, and your confidant.  
Let me be the shoulder you lean on,  
the rock on which you rest,  
the companion of your life.  
With you I will walk my path from this day forward. _

_As freely, Brennan, as God has given me life,  
I join my life with yours.  
_

Tears flowed down her eyes as she spoke the words.

'Brennan'

_With you I will walk my path from this day forward. _

_As freely, Shalimar, as God has given me life,  
I join my life with yours.  
Wherever you go, I will go;  
whatever you face, I will face.  
For good or ill, in happiness or sadness,  
come riches or poverty,  
I take you as my wife, and will give myself to no other_

The preacher then ushered them to exchange vows

_Shalimar I give you this ring as a symbol of our vows, and with all that I am, and all that I have, I honour you. In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit, With this ring, I thee wed. _

_Brennan I give you this ring as a symbol of our vows, and with all that I am, and all that I have, I honour you. In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit, With this ring, I thee wed.  
_

The preacher then concluded

_Shalimar and Brennan have chosen each other to be their partner in life.  
They will cherish their friendship, and love today tomorrow and forever.  
They will trust and honour each other  
They will love faithfully through the best and the worst, through the difficult and easy  
What may come they will be there always for each other  
So with the powers vested in me I pronounce them husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride._

'Yippe' cheered the guests

Brennan pulled Similar into her arms 'Come here Mrs Mulwray'

**MR & MRS MULWRAY**


End file.
